


Под Холмом

by Feather_in_broom



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom
Summary: Все произошло в точности, как показывали нам в фильме. Но знаете ли вы, что эльфов не так просто убить? И если их поразила сталь в нашем мире, они всего лишь возвращаются под Холм, в свое исконное королевство. Но снова вернуться на землю могут не раньше чем через триста лет.
Relationships: Nuada & Nuala (Hellboy), Nuada/Nuala (Hellboy)
Kudos: 3





	Под Холмом

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на поставленные предупреждения отношений как таковых в тексте нет, но автором подразумевается, что между персонажами они есть.

Под Холмом трава всегда зеленая. И царит волшебный полумрак, наполненный светом летающих светлячков и маленьких фей. В другое время он был бы рад вернуться сюда — на исконную родину волшебства, но сейчас… Сейчас ему было даже жаль, что обычная сталь не может убить эльфа.

Принц Нуада Серебряное Копье ступил под сень векового леса. Отец наверняка ждал его в замке, раздосадованный своевольностью отпрыска. Но принц не спешил явиться к нему. Он прекрасно знал, что его ждет: порицание за развязанный конфликт, гнев за нарушение воли отца и за то, что Нуада отправил отца сюда… Хотя, иногда Нуаде казалось, что его отец вовсе не может испытывать гнев. Еще с той самой, древней, войны, когда была создана Золотая Армия, в короле словно что-то сломалось. Что-то заставило его заключить мирный договор с людьми, а потом веками наблюдать, как люди нарушают этот договор, но ничего не предпринимать.

— Брат, — окликнул Нуаду тихий голос, и из-за деревьев выступила Нуала.

Ее белые волосы и светлая кожа словно сияли в полумраке леса, делая его еще более волшебным, а ее — самой прекрасной из всех созданий этого мира. Но восхищение ее красотой мешалось в сердце принца с горечью предательства.

— Сестра, — отозвался он, — почему? Почему ты сделала это?

— Ты бы убил их всех. Разве это выход?

— Убил. Именно ради этого и была создана Золотая Армия. А люди давно нарушили договор, и мы были в полном праве разбудить ее. Я не понимаю, почему отец не сделал этого сам. Или он считал выходом ютиться по подземельям?

— Он не считал выходом тотальное истребление человеческого рода.

— И выбрал истребление нашего? Чем, скажи мне, сестра, чем люди заслужили наше снисхождение? Чем они заслужили жизнь?

— Они не настолько плохи, брат, — качнула головой Нуала, — в них есть еще много хорошего. Во многих из них еще живет любовь.

— Любовь? — скривился Нуада, — разве их любовь можно назвать спасением? Она эгоистичная и разрушающая, ради минуты своей любви они готовы погубить мир, а настоящее самопожертвование им не знакомо.

Он подошел к Нуале и прикоснулся пальцами к ее лицу, вынуждая посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.

— Разве их любовь можно сравнить с нашей? — тихо спросил он,- мы знаем цену этому миру и знаем, когда нужно ее заплатить. Разве не это сделала ты? Ты поставила существование человеческого мира выше меня. Выше нас.

— Но мы живы, брат, — ответила Нуала, накрыв его пальцы своими и прижавшись щекой к его руке, — а они были бы мертвы. Навсегда.

— Нам теперь триста лет не попасть в верхний мир. Что они сделают с ним за это долгое время? Я не верю им, Нуала. Возможно, нам уже некуда будет возвращаться. А долго ли протянет наше королевство без верхнего мира, если связующая наши миры магия притянет их разрушение к нам?

Нуала молчала. Нуада видел, что она чувствует вину за свой поступок, но знал также, что случись ситуации повториться, она снова поступила бы так. Она никогда не смогла бы взвалить на свою совесть гибель миллионов. Из них двоих все сострадание досталось ей. А мужество решать судьбы мира — ему. Боль от ее предательства все еще жгла его сердце. Но винить ее он не мог. Особенно зная, как они всегда ощущали боль друг друга. Даже когда эту боль причинял один из них. Нуада склонился к сестре и мягко поцеловал ее.

— Пойдем, — сказал он, — мне еще предстоит разговор с отцом.

Под Холмом, среди древнего леса, шли принц и принцесса, возвращаясь домой. А вокруг стелился синеватый полумрак, манящий и волшебный…


End file.
